Heaven is You
by supernaturalruinedmylife1
Summary: <html><head></head>After years of unconsummated love, Dean and Castiel finally admit their feelings-with their bodies. Destiel pairing Yaoi Explicit Reviews greatly appreciated!</html>


Castiel, who could read Dean's emotions ever since he had pulled him from perdition, sensed Dean's unease—he sensed it, but allowed no room for retreat. This was going to happen, at last. "I want you to look into my eyes," Castiel said. "This isn't shameful, Dean. What we are doing is an act of love."

Dean swallowed. In the Winchester way, he avoided giving voice to his real emotions, instead simply urging on the divine being. "Cas, come on already."

Cas had Dean pinned up against the wall, one arm placed just next to Dean's head. His face was close to Dean's—mere inches separate their bodies. Castiel gazed into Dean's eyes, the green irises glowing with anticipation and yet unfulfilled desires. In a deliberate motion, without breaking the intense eye contact, Cas traced his right hand along the front of Dean's cotton shirt, trailing suggestively down to Dean's belt. He slipped his hand under the edge of Dean's shirt, running his fingers over Dean's olive skin until resting on his hip bone. He changed his grip suddenly while simultaneously thrusting his pelvis forward, closing the distance between their hips, bringing their groins together. He pressed the swelling length of him against Dean's own, feeling a mirrored throb through the tightening fabric of Dean's jeans.

Castiel's eyes were brazing beacons of blue flame. He could feel Dean's pulse quickening breath against his skin. He wanted to drown in it.

"I am going to make love to you now, Dean."

"You talk too much," Dean said. He reached up and threaded his hands through Cas' charcoal hair, forcefully pulling Cas towards his face. Their lips met in an electric touch. There was no hesitation. There was only a wave—a cresting of passion. They had unleashed an emotion so long denied that there would be no room for turning back. Years of repressed passion was finally acknowledged, and they would be consumed by it.

Dean controlled Cas' movements, tightening his grip in Cas' hair with the pride and authority of ownership. Running his tongue across Cas' lips, he tasted him, savoring the touch of his one true soulmate. Cas' lips parted, and he began to explore he angel's mouth, tracing his tongue along his teeth.

He pulled away for only a moment. "Cas, close your eyes," and then he was submerging in again, beginning to explore Cas' body in ways he had never dared.

Cas accepted Dean's control, allowing him dominance as they kissed—but he didn't back down with his body. He continued to press Dean against the wall, pinning him with his body, feeling the spreading warmth from Dean's groin into his own as they kissed. He pressed his groin against Dean's harder, moving his hips gently. Adjusting his grip on Dean's hip, he pulled Dean closer. Their bodies would fade into each other. They would become one.

"You're more experienced than me," Cas said sloppily as Dean pulled him closer. "But I am going to do things to you that you've only dreamed about." Moving his hands along Dean's body, he began to unthread Dean's belt, slowly. Deliberately. He pulled the belt from Dean, discarding it on the floor. His fingers next found the button on Dean's jeans, an obstacle between him and finding heaven in Dean's body. As he undid the button, the back of his fingers traced along Dean's skin; the hunter's muscles tightened at the touch.

"Hurry up," Dean said.

Cas pulled back from their kiss, opening his eyes and giving Dean that inscrutable, indescribable gaze. It was as if he was looking at Dean—_really _looking at Dean—at every molecule of his being, every unpretty thought, the totality of every questionable action; looking at him, and finding him perfect and beautiful. He smiled at Dean, conveying more in that one look that can ever be expressed in words, and unzipped Dean's jeans.

Dean leaned forward to pull Cas into a consuming kiss, but the angel pulled back slightly.

"Wait," Castiel promised. "I want to see you when I do this the first time."

A flush colored Dean's cheeks. It was the first time in his life he felt truly naked; but he trusted Castiel enough for this. Years of barriers, of defenses built from battles with John, rejections by Sam, losses along the Road… they tumbled down. In that moment, he was exposed. And in that moment, it was okay because he was with Cas. He returned Cas' stare, unblinking.

Castiel pulled at the opening of Dean's jeans, pulling at the waistline until the pants were clinging around Dean's thighs. He swallowed, and with only slightly shaking fingers pulled down Dean's boxers, freeing Dean's erection into the night air.

"I am going to touch it now," he whispered. His long, graceful fingers gently caressed along the length of Dean's member, with no more than the teasing pressure of a feather's kiss. Dean's knees slightly buckled. Cas pushed him against the wall, winding his left hand around Dean's body, cupping a check of his exposed butt with his palm. The flesh was warm against his touch.

Cas wrapped his hand against the base of Dean's penis, holding it motionless, allowing himself to feel the pulse of Dean's life blood beneath his fingers. His pulse was fast—but it was about to be much faster. He leaned forward and pulled Dean's earlobe between his teeth. As he began to suck on Dean's earlobe, almost with enough pressure to hurt—almost—he began to stroke Dean's member with his thumb, keeping his remaining fingers wrapped around the feverish flesh. He traced the delicate skin along the tip of Dean's penis, drawing forth a ragged moan from the hunter's throat.

But Dean was never one to be a passive participant. He hungered for Cas' body as much as the angel did for his. With a practiced movement, he undid the clasp of Castiel's pants, freeing Cas' member almost before the angel realized. Dean wrapped both hands around Castiel's quivering member. He did it, at last—taken claim of his angel's body.

Cas responded by tightening his grip on Dean's ass, sucking on Dean's ear a little harder. Dean wrapped one hand around the base of Castiel's penis, and brought his other hand to rub the tip, milking the member for precum. Spreading the precum along Cas' length, he began to pump the angel, slowly, enjoying the shudder of the angel's body against his hand.

Cas pressed their bodies tighter together, bringing their erections together. The feeling of the penis' pulsing together was mindnumbing.

"Let me," Cas panted, bringing both erections together in his grasp. Wrapping his hand around both penises, he held them tightly together. Dean was even warmer than he had imagined. Dean pulled at Cas' pants, dropping them to the floor. He wrapped his hand behind Cas, grabbing him just beneath his ass, just were the thighs begin to curve.

Dean began to move his hips, thrusting his penis along Cas' grasp, rubbing the length of this member along Cas' own.

Cas rested his head against Dean's shoulder, almost lost in the sensation.

"Let's go to the bed," Dean suggested.

Cas didn't reply—he simply zapped them to the bed with his powers. With the change, they were suddenly naked—no shirts damp from sweat, no hanging pants. Cas, who had been so slow and deliberate, was eager to finally explore the mysteries of Dean's body.

"I want to taste you," Cas said.

Dean nodded. He draped his legs over the side of the bed, spreading them to allow Cas unobstructed access to his penis. Cas knelt before his lover, placing a warm hand on the inner side of each knee. "I am going to suck your penis, now, Dean."

Cas, with his blunt nature, continued to narrate each action. It wasn't dirty talk…it was Cas being Cas, and because of that, Dean found it incredibly hot. His body flushed with the thought of Cas' mouth wrapped around him.

Cas took his penis into his mouth, sliding his lips across the smooth flesh, stopping only when he had reached Dean's base. Dean had never been so far inside someone's mouth before—he was longer than most chicks could take. He moaned as Cas began to suck, spreading his legs a little wider, wrapping his hands tightly in his lover's hair.

Cas ran his hands along Dean's inner thigh, feeling the smooth skin against his fingertips. The tip of Dean's penis hit the back of his throat, but he still tried to put Dean further into his mouth. He wanted to experience Dean—all of Dean. He watched Dean writhe above him, feeling the tight grip of Dean on his short hair, reveling in the small, unconscious thrusting of Dean's hips. He ran his tongue along Dean, dragging his lips over his lover's penis with a tight pressure. He was hot and thick and _hard. _

He sucked harder, faster. Dean's breaths grew quicker, louder.

"Stop, stop!" Dean cried. He forced Cas' head still, his penis still deeply lodged in Cas' throat. He collapsed over Cas, cradling Cas's head as he draped over it. The movement brought Dean's penis into the very depths of Cas' throat. He kissed Cas, tenderly, on the forehead, glistening with sweat, and slowly extracted his penis from Cas' mouth.

Dean's penis gleamed with saliva and precum, hard and bulging. He slid his hands beneath Cas' chin, delicately. "I want to cum the first time in you—properly in you," he whispered.

Cas licked his lips, nodded. When he instigated this evening, he didn't know who would be taking which part—and he didn't care. He simply wanted to merge spirit and body with Dean.

"Where do you want me?"

"Lie back on the bed."

As Dean reached into the side drawer for lubricant, Castiel stretched out on the white sheets, staring at the ceiling with a beating heart. His body craved for the moment. He reached down to stroke his own penis, but Dean caught his wrist and stopped him.

"I'm going to take care of you. I am going to join with you slowly, thoroughly, until each part of your body is screaming with pleasure." It was a promise Cas knew that Dean would keep.

Dean climbed on top of the waiting angel, placing his knees just inside either of Cas' thighs. He used his legs to prop Cas open wider, exposing the milky white skin of his ass—marked with fingernail marks from Dean—to the night air. He spread the lubricant between his fingers, warming it, and returned Cas' hungry gaze. With his left hand, he began to probe at Cas' ass, finding his opening. He carefully began to spread the lube at Cas' entrance. He leaned over Cas, continuing to play with his hole, while placing his right hand by Cas' head for support.

While continuing to trace around Cas' entrance, he began to slide his body over Cas', bringing their penises together once more in a painfully slow motion of searching thrusts.

Cas slid his hands over Dean's chest, tracing white fingers against Dean's nipples. They hardened at his touch.

Dean finally broke through Cas' hole, trusting a finger deep inside the opening, careful to spread lube along the inner passages of his lover. Cas' hips stilled, feeling this new sensation with his entire body.

"Now," Cas said.

Dean smiled, pulling himself off and out of Cas. He paused at Cas' throbbing penis, suddenly deciding he had to taste it before entering him. With a quick movement, catching Cas entirely offguard, Dean brought Cas into his mouth.

It was Dean's first time being on the giving end of a blowjob, and he struggled to fit Cas into his mouth. He sloppily sucked at the quivering member, using his right hand to help guide him. Cas shuddered beneath him.

"Oh my god," he breathed, almost cried. "Oh my god."

Sensing Cas was close, he pulled off with a final forceful suck, playfully flicking the tip of his penis with his tongue. He didn't want their first time to be from oral. In all of his daydreams, it was never by oral.

Dean readjusted his positioning, pulling Cas' legs further apart, grasping Cas' thighs with his hands. Cas watched Dean, trustingly. Dean brought his tip to Cas' pink entrance. He hesitated slightly, looked at his angel. Cas nodded, and Dean broke the final barrier, pushing himself inside.

Cas was tight—so tight—and his body resisted the first inch. Dean continue to push until Cas' body gave way with a shudder that consumed his body. He pushed his way to the very base, only stopping when his balls hit Cas' entrance.

Cas breathed hard, feeling the length of Dean spreading throughout his body. The flush of true sex spread across his skin, covering his white body in a sheen of pink and glistening sweat. He could feel Dean's heartbeat, feel his need, feel his craving for his body.

"Yesssss," he exhaled, pushing his hips against Dean, striving to bring Dean even deeper into his body.

Feeling Cas' tight body relax against his penis, Dean judged it safe to move without hurting Cas. He leaned against Cas, taking Cas' erection into his grasp while beginning to move against Cas. He slowly pulled his penis out of Cas' body, slowly savoring the sensation of flesh against flesh, slowly returning it to its new home in Cas' body. He rode his passion as a building wave, moving slowly to extend the sensations, creating a storm that would soon engulf them.

Cas brought his hands to Dean's hips, holding on to his hipbones, as if seeking something that would tether him to his body. He moaned, lowly, his breaths pulling from his body in quick pants.

Cas began to catch Dean's rhythm, moving his hips in concert to Dean. Dean quickened his pace, probing Cas. He carefully shifted Cas beneath him, searching for that spot—

—Cas cried out, losing the ability to speak English, instead panting in Enochian. Dean pressed himself against the spot, harder, faster.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room. Dean's grip on Cas' penis tightened. He stroked the throbbing member faster, struggling to keep momentum with his thrusting hips.

Dean continued to pound into Cas, his hilt buried in the white flesh, the smell of sex filling the room. Cas thrust his hips against Dean, riding the wave of passion to its conclusion.

"I'm close—I think," Cas gasped.

Dean, beyond words, nodded. The feel of Cas around him, beneath him, against his hand—it was better than he ever imagined. His penis pulsed in the agonies of the most intense pleasure it had ever experienced. His thrusts grew sloppier, more desperate. The tip of his penis pressed against Cas' spot, igniting a new fire in them both.

Quickly now, faster. He _pounded_ himself against the angel, unrelenting. Finally thrusting in to Cas's core. He held Cas tightly against him, holding the position.

Cas spasmed against his hand, squirting cum against Dean's chest, while Dean filled Cas with the fluids of his orgasm. He collapsed against Cas, keeping his penis buried deep within his lover, unwilling to relinquish his claims on his body so soon.

Cas gently patted Dean's short hair, a tender touch of beginnings. "I love you, Dean," he said.

"Cas, I…" Dean swallowed.

"I know."

Hearing those four words brought Dean's penis to its second round. Cas, despite his orgasm, had maintained his erection.

Cas rolled over and brought Dean out of him, slowly.

"Dean, I want to enter you."

Dean, fighting a lifetime of well-meaning but homophomic comments of John, Bobby, and Sam tensed. But then he figured it was already too late to "no homo" his way out of this one. He nodded.

Cas sat up in bed, pulling Dean up. Cas recognizing Dean's internal struggle knew that Dean needed to remain somewhat in control—at least this first time. He stretched his legs out in front of him, and pulled Dean to straddle his lap.

Cas leaned forward to go down on Dean once more, while using one hand to spread lubricant against Dean's opening. The felt the taste of Dean's cum in his mouth, feeling him harden at his touch. Cas' fingers played with Dean's opening, gently thrusting a fingertip into Dean's body as he sucked him off.

Dean remained still, silently fighting an internal battle in the haze of afterglow. His hand gently rested on Cas' forehead.

Judging the time right, Cas thrust a lubed middle finger deep inside Dean. There was a sharp intake of breath from Dean, but he didn't stop Cas.

Finally, Dean seemed to arrive at a sudden decision. He gently guided Cas' face away from his swollen penis.

"Now," he whispered.

Cas grasped his own erection in his hand, guiding it toward Dean's opening as Dean lowered his hips.

Dean shuddered as Cas' tip pushed through his entrance. Cas held on to Dean's waist tightly, supporting him as he lowered himself onto Cas' sizeable penis. Cas lifted his hips, slowly thrusting inside Dean.

They were slower, more careful. This seemed more intimate—perhaps both realizing how much harder this was for Dean to accept than Cas. There were no more barriers after this.

Cas was finally embedded in Dean, with Dean sitting on Cas' lap in his chosen position. The position brought them face-to-face. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's back tightly, and Dean did the same. They were beyond kissing, resting their heads against each other's shoulders as Cas began to thrust. Cas brought his penis an inch or two out of Dean's body, before returning it to its sheath. He didn't want to hurt Dean. Humans have such fragile bodies.

Dean's erection remained hard, pulsing against Cas' lower stomach. It lay wedged between Cas' and Dean's moving bodies, reveling in their little motions.

"Dean, I am going to start moving harder now."

"Just do it, Cas," he gasped.

Using the angelic strength that usually lay dormant beneath his unassuming guise, he used a combination of lifting Dean and deep thrusts into Dean's body. He brought his penis almost entirely free from Dean's body, leaving just the very tip submerged, before bringing his body crashing into Dean's again. Dean frantically pushed his hips against Cas, trying to find the rhythm.

"Feel me, Dean," Cas whispered.

Dean raked his fingernails against Cas' back, drawing blood.

Flesh pounded against flesh.

Cas sensed Dean was drawing close, feeling his penis swell against his stomach. "Not yet," he thought. He pulled his penis from Dean's body and began to thrust between Dean's lubricated cheeks.

Dean turned toward him, gently kissing his lips, a chaste kiss.

"Do you want this, Dean?" Cas asked.

"I want it."

He pushed Cas against the pillows. This is important, Cas thought. This is Dean's moment, and he needs to make the decision—to have ownership—of this _first _moment. Otherwise he would always be questioning himself.

Dean remained straddling Cas. Seeing the body of his lover spread before him, he unknowingly licked his lips. Cas' erection was ready, expectant. Dean lowered himself onto it, and began to ride him. There was no sound of skin smacking skin—Dean refused to allow Cas to leave his body. He rocked his hips, continually pushing Cas deeper, harder, into the untouched places of his body.

His touch felt electric. He felt connected into Cas in a way he never had—he couldn't tell where he began and Cas ended. He drank in the image of Cas, of Cas flushed and sweaty.

For Cas, the connection was deeper. He finally was seeing Dean in all of this glory—all barriers removed. And he was perfect.

Dean rocked faster and faster, challenging Cas to keep up with his pace. His exposed penis seemed alive with the fast movement. Cas was deeper, plunging faster into Dean with abandon.

"I want you to finish it," he said raggedly. He leaned over Cas, and they flipped positions, careful to keep Cas' penis enshrouded in Dean's body. Cas was on top, lying across Dean. He stroked Dean's face, staring intently into his lust-filled eyes.

Cas continued pushing into Dean, slowing down into agonizingly slow strokes. He pulled himself out of Dean, forcing Dean to feel every inch of him sliding in and out of his body. Grabbing Dean's hips as a counterpoint, he gave one last mighty thrust into his lover's body, pulling Dean tightly against him as he pushed deeper and deeper into him. He didn't relax his body, didn't let go of Dean's body, but now began a series of very fast, very short strokes in the unbelievably deep position. Dean's lower body was lifted inches off the bed, while Cas continued to stroke Dean's face, unblinkingly gazing into his lovers' eyes.

Cas came with a shudder, his body reaching full orgasm pressed deep within Dean's. The sensation of Cas' body writhing with pleasure was enough for Dean to come a second time, covering them both in sticky cum.

Dean tried to pull away from Cas as their orgasms subsided, but Cas held him close, pinning him beneath his body. Cas remained buried in Dean's body even as his engorged penis began to soften.

"Stay," he whispered, gently kissing Dean across the mouth.

They melted into a tender kiss, saying everything they couldn't say with words with their bodies. This wasn't a burning, passionate kiss, but a slow-burning kiss—the kind of true love that remained after infatuation had faded. Dean traced the back of his fingers along Cas' body.

"You are so beautiful," he said.

"I was wrong, Dean," Cas replied. "Heaven isn't a place up there. My heaven is you."


End file.
